


An Iron Man and a Spider-man

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Peter Parker is captured by a mysterious group and meets a nice Doctor and a man he admires.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Ho Yinsen, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Ho Yinsen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	An Iron Man and a Spider-man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, got a pretty interesting one for you read on to find out.

**Chapter 1**

Dr. Ho Yinsen was sitting calmly in his makeshift cell in the caves of Afghanistan, when the Ten Rings came in carrying someone, they removed the bag over his head and revealed a 15-year-old boy, he was tossed down to the ground and the two guards left.

Yinsen went to the boy’s side and put one of his arms over his shoulder and led him to one of the cots.

“Are you alright young one?” Yinsen asked.

“Kind of a weird question to ask don’t you think,” the boy replied.

“Well your sense of humor is intact,” Yinsen replied chuckling, “What’s your name? I’m Yinsen.”

“Peter Parker,” Peter replied, and he coughed a little bit, “Where are we?”

“Afghanistan.”

“I figured, when I woke up the heat was different than what I’m used to.”

“Where are you from?”

“New York, I was walking home when I was grabbed, I tried to fight but they had guns on me,” Peter answered.

“Hmm, do you have any idea why they would kidnap you?”

“No, I don’t have a clue,” Peter replied, well he had a good idea, but he wanted to make sure that he could trust Yinsen before giving the whole story.

“Well, just follow my lead and you’ll be safe.” Peter nodded in reply, “Get some rest young one, you’ll need it, because I have a feeling something interesting is coming.”

Peter did so and drifted off to sleep. Watching the from the makeshift surveillance room, “<Are you sure this is the one?>” one of the men asked.

“<Yes, he fits the description,>” replied the other.

**2 Weeks Later…**

Peter and Yinsen were sharing a pot of coffee when the doors burst open and the Ten Rings were carrying someone. Peter got a better look and saw that it was Tony Stark. Stark was held down while Yinsen performed emergency surgery to remove as much shrapnel as he could, he then placed an electro-magnet, and Peter hooked it up to a car battery. Yinsen and Peter were able to put the magnet together in just a couple minutes. Tony was knocked out, and Yinsen took his gloves off and cleaned his hands.

“Will he be alright?” Peter asked.

“Yes, unfortunately there is still quite a bit of shrapnel inside his body, and before you ask they’re too close to the vital organs, that’s why we put the magnet there it will keep the shrapnel from entering his heart,” Yinsen replied.

“What could have done this?” Peter asked.

“To hypothesize I would say one of his own weapons,” Yinsen answered.

“Damn, to think one of the weapons he built would be used against him.”

“Very dramatic irony.”

For the rest of the day Peter exercised, he looked over at Tony Stark’s unconscious body. It was difficult seeing a man he admired in such a vulnerable state. Peter put his shirt back on and washed his hands.

The next morning while Yinsen was shaving and Peter was washing his face, Tony stirred, he removed the feeding tube with a groan. He saw Yinsen and tried to grab something,

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Yinsen said.

Tony then noticed the car battery, and saw that the wires connected to his chest, he ripped at the bandages, and saw the electro-magnet. Peter saw the dismay on Tony’s face, he then helped him sit up and then sat down next to him.

Tony was looking at the magnet with a mirror, while Yinsen was cooking, “What the hell did you do to me?”

“What we did,” Yinsen said, “What we did was to save your life, I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there is a lot left and it is headed into your atrial septum, want to see?” he said picking up a small jar with some of the shrapnel, “I have a souvenir, take a look,” he tossed Tony the jar.

While Tony inspected the shrapnel with Peter at his side, “I’ve seen many wounds like that,” Yinsen continued, “We call them the walking dead, because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs.”

“What is this?” Tony asked.

“That is an electromagnet and it is keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart.”

“How did you build it?” Tony asked.

“I didn’t, he did” Yinsen replied pointing at Peter, “this young man has quite the engineering prowess, you should consider him for employment once he finishes college.”

Then Tony looked at the surveillance camera, Yinsen looked his way, “That’s right smile,” he said sarcastically.

Peter got up to stretch his legs while Yinsen told Tony how he met him once at a medical conference in Bern, Switzerland.

Then door slat flew open and one of the Ten Rings said something.

“Stand up, both of you stand up,” Yinsen said, “Do as I do.”

Yinsen put his hands behind his head, Peter and Tony followed his lead as they came in and Tony saw that they were pointing the guns that Stark Industries manufactured, “Those are my guns, how did they get my guns?”

“Do you not understand me, do as I do,” Yinsen said as Abu Bakar entered the room. Peter breathed through his nose, anxious at the situation of so many armed men in one room.

Bakar raised his arms up in celebration and said something in Arabic that neither Peter nor Tony understood.

“He says welcome Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America,” Yinsen translated.

Abu went on to speak in Arabic and Yinsen translated, “He wants you to build him the Jericho missile, the one you demonstrated.” Abu handed Yinsen a picture, “this one.”

“I refuse,” Tony said, and he was grabbed, and Peter tried to stop them but Yinsen held him back not wanting the boy to end up injured or worse. Tony was forcefully submerged in water and once that was done he, Peter and Yinsen were escorted outside the cave. The bags were removed from Peter and Tony’s heads, their eyes being blinded by the sun. Once their vision cleared they saw all the Stark Industries weaponry and equipment strewn about the camp.

Bakar said something in Arabic and Yinsen translated, “He wants to know what you think?”

“I think you’ve got a lot of my weapons.”

Bakar continued, “He says you have everything you need to build a Jericho Missile, he wants you to build a list of materials, and when you’re done, he will set you free.”

Bakar held his hand out to shake on it, Tony obliged saying “No he won’t.”

“No, he won’t” Yinsen repeated and Peter had to agree with both of them on that.

When they were returned to their cell, night began to fall Peter and Tony wrapped themselves up each in a different blanket.

“I’m sure they’re looking for you Stark,” Yinsen began, “But they will not find you in these mountains.” Yinsen knelt down and continued, “What you saw was your life’s work in the hands of those murderers, is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?”

“Why should I do anything, they’re gonna kill me, you, and the kid,” looking over to Peter, “either way I’m going to be dead in a week.” Tony said.

“Well then this is going to be a very important week for you then.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think, let me know in the comments below.


End file.
